militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Action of 7 June 1780
|combatant2= |commander1=Louis-René Levassor de Latouche |commander2=James Hawker |strength1=''Hermione'' |strength2=[[USS Hancock (1776)|HMS Iris]] |casualties1=10 killed, 37 wounded |casualties2=7 killed, 9 wounded |campaignbox= }} The Action of 7 June 1780 took place during the American War of Independence between the frigates ''Hermione'' and [[USS Hancock (1776)|HMS Iris]]. The ships exchanged fire for one hour and a half before parting. The battle resumed epistolarily when Hawker publish his account of the battle in a newspaper, which Latouche contested heatedly. Background The Franco-American alliance marked the French intervention in the American War of Independence, yielding a considerable contribution to the Naval operations in the American Revolutionary War. France and Britain fought to control shipping lanes and supply their side on the American continent, while conducting support operations and landings. One of the French frigates involved was Latouche's 32-gun ''Hermione'', that had ferried General La Fayette France to Boston.Levot, p.295Guérin, Les Marins illustres, p.431 After a bried period installing artillery for the defence of Rhodes Island, Latouche returned off Long Island to intercept shipping to New York. Action On 7 June, Hermione was 15 miles South-East of Long Island, cruising under a fair South-Western wind, when she spotted four sails windward.Troude, vol.2, p.78 As Hermione was a good sailor,Hermione was one of the few coppered frigates at that time (Troude, p.78) Latouche came nearer to the wind and closed in to investigate. He soon made the strange ships to be a frigate, a corvette, a schooner and a snow. The frigate reduced her sails and ran in the wind to intercept Hermione, which took a port tack for the same purpose. Slightly before they arrived on each other's beam, both frigates reduced their lower sails and hoisted their flag, firing a full broadside. The British frigate was the 32-gun [[USS Hancock (1776)|HMS Iris]],Troude calls her Isis under Captain James Hawker.Troude, vol.2, p.79 After overhauling Iris, Hermione turned to run into the wind, on a starboard tack, and easily sailed into the beam of Iris. The exchange of fire then resumed, and Latouche was wounded when his arm was shot through by a musket ball; he nevertheless continued to command his ship. After an hour and a half of cannonade at half-musket range, Isis reduced the topsail of her foremast; as soon as Hermione overhauled her, she veered into the wind and sailed away. Latouche attempted to mirror this maneuver, but his rigging was torn to ribbons, and he could not give chase. Aftermath On 10 June, Hawker published his version of the battle in a newspaper,Troude (p.79) names the newspaper as the "Gazette de New-Port" stating that Hermione had fled although an American frigate was in sight. Latouche published a letter written to Hawker, in which he stated that the rigging of his frigate was so torn that she could harldy maneuver and that Iris could have re-engaged at will. He further stated that he had attributed the retreat of Iris to her casualties, which he inferred from her low rate of fire at the end of the engagement, and was surprised to read that she had only seven killed and nine wounded.Troude, vol.2, p.80 Notes, sources and references ;Notes ;Citations ;References * * * * * Category:Naval battles involving France Category:Naval battles involving Great Britain Category:Naval battles of the American Revolutionary War Category:Conflicts in 1780